


The Start of Dehumanization

by DraconicMistress, LuLuIceifer



Series: Cherished Disgrace [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Plug, Branding, Bukkake, Collars, Creampie, Crying, Dehumanization, Dildos, Heavy BDSM, Leashes, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis Plug, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Victim Blaming, Walking on Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMistress/pseuds/DraconicMistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuIceifer/pseuds/LuLuIceifer
Summary: One rape session isn't enough to break Takumi. That's why Leo knows he have to show Takumi he is powerless, that he is Leo's property now by branding his body and walked him inside Castle Shirasagi.





	The Start of Dehumanization

**Author's Note:**

> Lulu: Well poor Takumi this is the real torture from this series.
> 
> WARNING! This is rated E and the following chapters will be pure torturing Takumi. Thanks for your attention.
> 
> Draconic: We did warn you people, this fic is really rough and inhumane. The first part is more gory when this one is more sexually inhumane ... Both are explicitly inhumane anyways, but in different context. So please prepare your heart to see the Hoshidan archer treated like crap. Literally.. Again, we warned you all!
> 
> Oh yea, we highly recommend you to listen to this song as you read this fic [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZgZPROohd8](url) because Leo is such a sadist here. And yea, some lines and scenes of this fic is inspired by this song.

Warm hands pressed on Takumi’s hip and woke him from his dreams. Usually, his nightmare wakes him rather than soft touches and kisses. Groaning, light entered his pupil.

 

“W-What are you doing? Nohrian scum!”

 

Smirking, Leo tied his hand behind the silvery hair . He pulled him up into a sitting position with his legs widening for him. His robe rose to his upper thighs and exposed his legs.

 

“Stop! What are you even trying?” Takumi groaned when his lower body was fully exposed to this young man. Cool air touched his thigh and the sensitive skin around his hole. Struggling, his wrists rubbed against each other. He tried to push the prince away, but his legs weren’t working.

 

“You look good with a collar.” Leo teased him and licked the black leather. “I wonder what will your family thinks when they see you like this?” He nudged his head into his neck.

 

Takumi bit his lips and his head tilted backward, giving the blonde more space. Fingers and toes were curling tightly while his pants were becoming deeper and harsher. Flinching back, he leaned on the concrete wall, staring at the ceiling, praying someone to help him. However, the agony was still burning in his chest. “It really matches your beautiful body, isn't it?”

 

“S-shut up, fucking Prince.” Takumi gave him a harsh glare, though tears pricked from his eyes. Although the pain was insane, there was no way that he will cry in front of  _ this  _ man. Even though he was hostage by the Nohrian Royal, he wouldn’t sacrifice his pride by any means. “Leave me alone.”

 

“But you are mine.” The Master gave a firm grip on his chin. He pushed the slave onto the wall, preventing him from getting away. “You’ve declared that you are mine when you were in the throne room.” His head moved nearer to his ear as he whisper. “Well, the throne should be yours since your brother is dead… Oh, but you are a slave now. Too bad, you have lost your right to inherit it. The crown is  _ mine _ .”

 

The slave shivered but amber eyes leered at the prince. “I never wanted to be a king. Ryoma is the only one who is applicable to do this role.” The prince chuckled and tilted his chin upward. His smirking face chuckled when he saw his pet defying the throne. “B-But I have never wanted to be a slave.”

 

“You will  _ love  _ your role soon.” Leo wiped the silvery strands off his forehead. Casting a magic spell, he placed his free hand on his bare forehead. “You are my property, Takumi. Don’t even try to run away from me.” Flames were created right above his hand, burning Takumi’s skin into visible marks.

 

“STOP IT! ARGH!” His skin was burning and a brand were formed on his head. What was that brand? Takumi didn’t know, but Leo’s smirking face told him it wasn’t anything pleasant. His mind became dizzy and the image blurred. He wanted to escape from the prince, but his body was numb. He stared at his master, confusingly, waiting for him to spoke up.

 

“Now everyone knows that you are  _ mine. _ ” The heat faded away. The prince’s palms became cool again yet the slave’s breaths were still as hot as fire. He gave a smirking face to his slave and released the grip on his chin. “Still angry at me? My stubborn  _ pet? _ ”

 

“What have you done? Tell me! Nohrian scum!” Takumi rose his voice. Anger was filled in his screams and flames were burning in his amber eyes. “Leave me alone!”

 

“Say that once more and I will cut your tongue.” Leo’s voice was as cold as steel. He bit his throat while his hands invaded Takumi’s chest. Although Takumi’s lips were shut, unknown words came out of his mouth. Licking his eardrum, Leo smelled the specially tuned perfume on the silvery strands.

 

“F-Fuck off, Nohrian scum!” Takumi bit his lips to avoid Leo hearing him moan. There was no way be would give the prince any satisfaction of hearing him moan like a slut. He didn’t want to be teased by  _ this  _ guy: He hates betraying his body and country. Even if he was the second prince’s pet, he wouldn’t let anyone to touch his body when he is conscious. “I-I’m not scared…Argh!”

 

The complaints were silenced when Leo tugged the silvery locks. Rather than raging and criticism, lewd moans and groans escaped his lips. Curious hand ran through the silvery long hair, feeling the softness between it. His smut face reappeared when he saw the mark on his pet. “That’s much better, slave. Produce those sound for me.” 

 

“Mmmm…” Takumi glared at his master. He had no idea why was his voice sealed, or why his legs are spreading like a slut, or what had Leo done to his face. Shaking his head, he tried convincing Leo to stop all these.  _ I won’t be controlled! I won’t allow him to touch my body whenever he wants to!  _ Anger burned in his eyes so hard that his tears streamed off his cheek. Chuckling, Leo twisted the silvery strands and tied a pigtail. His nose touched the burned spot and his tongue licked his overflowing fear.

 

“Beautiful.” Warm lips invaded Takumi before he knew what was going on. His hands were tied but his legs weren’t even moving. His voice disappeared when Leo was threatening him. It seems like his body was no longer his, or under his control, but rather following the mage’s will. He was completely defenceless against the strongest mage in the country.

 

_ Kiss me back.  _ The voice appeared in his mind.  _ Entertain me. _ His body was pulled closer to the prince. Leo’s tongue brushed his lips and slipped between his lips. His knee pressed on his cock, causing him to moan through the kiss.

 

“Nngh…” Leo’s tongue captured every single movement in his mouth. His teeth were rubbed by the saliva whereas pale hands were yanking Takumi’s robe off. “Mmm…” He tried to yell for help but it was already too late. The kiss was stealing his breath and prevented him from screaming. The white fabric was sliding off his shoulders, and his body was fully exposed in front of the dark prince.

 

Pulling off the kiss, Leo sucked Takumi’s jaw and traced down his neck. Purplish bruise, which were prominence to his skin, were clearly formed. His neck was decolorized and marked the pet. 

 

“How would the Hoshidans think when they see their prince, who is the Nohrian’s slave, walking when his neck is painted with purple spot?” Leo licked the lilac bumps. Despite the hatred towards the prince’s word, moans left Takumi’s mouth. Staring at the prince, whimpers came out rather than screams. Sentences were filled with unknown words rather than rages. His face was burning with humiliation and anger.

 

“Maybe we should try that once, slut.” His tongue roamed above his chest. Nipping his nub, his hand searched the dildo on the cabinet nearby. Takumi had no idea why, or when he had become so sexually aroused, that he was spreading his legs for those silly touches. Moans and groans were becoming louder as the master’s hand moved towards his inner thigh. His eyes squeezed and looked away from his naked body.

 

“I haven’t even touched you, but you are all ready for me. Are all Hoshidan so submissive?” Leo’s hand circled his hole and stuck the toy into the hole without any hesitation. Dry plastic rubbed against his wall and pushed deeper into himself. Blood flowed out from his hole and painted the bed sheet in crimson. Panting and groaning, tears rolled off his cheek. His hands were finding  _ something  _ to grab. He had only been fucked once in his whole life: When they were in the throne. It was only his second time, yet the Nohrian prince wasn’t giving him any mercy.

 

“ARGH!” The prostitute groaned when the plug is thrusted deeper inside. His hands were trying to set free while his toes curled. His legs were paralyzed by the insane pain in his hip and his thigh. However, the more he struggled, the wider his legs spread apart. Begging tears pricked from his eyes and hot breaths left his mouth. He shook his head madly, begging his master to stop this pain.

 

“How cute, Ta-ku-mi. You look best when you are stubbornly begging for me to stop.” Leo dragged him into another kiss and thrusted the plug deeper into his hole. Scarlet lines were drawn on his naked thigh, so beautifully yet dreadfully. 

 

It wasn’t long until it hit the pet’s prostate, that his broken moans echoed the room. His cock jerked and pre-cum started dripping from the base. White and red combined when it reached his ass. His arms were swaying side to side, pulling him away from his master.

 

“You can’t go away, my little fucking pet. You are  _ safe _ with me.” He grabbed the prince wand beside the bed, and enclosed his hand around Takumi’s cock. Soft fingers rubbed his half-hardened length and wiped the pre-cum away.

 

“I-I can… Nngh…” His head tilted back and pleasured moans left his lips. He hated being teased by the prince, but he couldn't fight against his desire. Despite the hurt in his waist, his want was taking him over. Smiling, Leo squeezed his cock and stroked it with his thumb. 

 

“You can’t cum whenever you want, slut.” He aimed at the tiny hole in his cock and pushed the cock plug inside him. “You can only cum when I tell you to.” He twisted his cock and circled his fingers around his hole.

 

“Stop… Stop… No… No…”

 

“Pleasured?” The picture of Takumi panting and sobbing was truly a sight for Leo to behold. His tongue was licking his sweat while his hand was thrusting the plug in. “How do you feel? Prince Takumi?”   
  


The pet could only moan and leaned on the wall, with grumpy eyes staring at his master. “It wasn’t the time for you to cum” The dark mage slapped his ass and hit his prostate. “Are you so thirsty, Takumi, that you want to cum after a few simple touches?”

 

“No… I…” Yet Takumi’s cock wiggled and was erect. It was constantly pumping, begging for  _ some  _ more friction so that he could spread his seed. “No… I’m not!” He shook his head, yet his cock was stiff and needed something to release it.

 

“Just wait a while, slut. Then I’ll release you.” The prince chuckled, kneeled on top of his pet. He pushed his trousers down and placed his untouched yet stuff cock on Takumi’s boiling lips. “Suck.” 

 

The pet turned his head, but Leo’s hands gripped his chin before he could dodge. The master’s thumb rubbed the pet’s bleeding lips and guided his cock into the pet’s sassy mouth. Takumi tried to move his jaws, but his biting action was stopped by the firm clasp on his chin. Watery eyes contemplated his Master.

 

“What are you doing, slut? Didn’t I teach you yesterday?”

 

The pet was freezed. He had no idea what he had done yesterday. All he remembered was a humiliating experience on top of the Hoshidan throne, that he could hardly recover from that damage. He tried licking his Master’s cock, trying pleasure his master. Yet, all he got was some direct thrusting into his throat and hair yanking.

 

“Entertain me with the back of your throat!” Leo pushed himself deeper. “I’ll only let you cum if you let me spill!”

 

“Mmmm…” A gag reflex was triggered but the Master don’t care. Begging eyes were gazing at the blonde.Takumi needed to cum, but his path was blocked. He wanted to scream and yell, but his voice was mute. He wanted to stop all these nonsense, but he was tied on this bed.

 

Right before Leo cum, he pushed his pet away and spilled all over his face again. Panting, Takumi’s angered and irritated eyes glared at the hazel eyes. “Grgh…” He barked at the prince, who was leaving the bed and picking a thigh-long yukata for him. Even though the pleasure by hitting his sweet spot was charming him, he couldn’t neglect actually pain when the plug digged into his hole. He rubbed his face on the contaminated bedsheet and bucked his hips.

 

“Do you want to be punished?” Leo sighed. He cut the rope, which bind his pet’s wrists, and put the yukata on his pet.

 

“Crawl.” Leo attached a leashed to his pet as he demanded. However, the slave ignored his direct command, but he was too focused on relieving himself.  _ Just a little bit more. _ He rubbed himself against the bedcover.  _ Cum… let me cum… _

 

“I said crawl!” Leo pulled his leash and threw Takumi out of the bed. The slave rolled and fell on his butt, causing him to moan loudly again. That extra pressure exerted on his prostate facilitated his desire and the pain again. The neglected cock was pumping up and down but his master didn’t seem to care. Biting his lips, he pushed himself up from the floor, but the master’s leg stumped on his back. His chin hit the ground while the dildo was teased by the prince. Blood is bleeding from his hole and rolling off the pale skin.

 

“Er…Nngh…” Takumi tried to stand up but the pain in his ass was insane. He could only unwillingly crawled towards his master, even if walking like an animal is a humiliation. Red stripes were painted on his thigh. The constant force acting on his spot pleasured him way too much that is started torturing him. 

 

“How long do I need to wait you?” Leo kicked his ass and shoved him forward. Moaning, Takumi lost his sight right after the harsh push. The scene became dark, but the collar was tugging him forward. The stubborn pet lied on the ground, no knowing what to do. He shook his head, trying to get his vision back. “You can only get your vision back if you’re obedient.” Another kick aimed right at his prostate, stumbling him forward to the unknown region.

 

“Keep on going.” Leo booted him whenever his pet stopped. Opening the door, he guided his pet to the corridor. Takumi shook his head and tried to gain his vision back by opening his eyes. However, only darkness could be seen no matter how hard he insisted. The yukata was so short that it nearly exposed his butt. The desire of cuming was driving Takumi crazy, and he couldn’t produce any auditable words with his mouth. His hands were shivering in both exhaustion and want. _ If I follow his command, I might be able to relief myself.  _ The pet stumbled forward with his exhausted arms with his legs sliding on the floor, leaving a bloody road behind.

 

Takumi soon felt the wooden tiles below him rather than the cozy mat in Leo’s room. Gasping, he knew he was leaded out of the room. The stubborn pet paused and pouted at the prince.  _ Don’t even try leashing me out. Butt face.  _ His free hand tried unplugging the wand in his dick.  _ I’m not so low that I would allow me to be showcased outside. _

 

“Don’t even try relieving yourself, pet! You are  _ only _ under  _ my  _ control!” The prince pushed the plug deeper into the hole when his toenails dig into his inner thigh. Crimson red spilled out of his anus and covered his skin. Horse moans echoed the room and got everyone's’ attention.

 

_ “Oh! Is that Prince Takumi! He is led by OUR Prince Leo!” _

 

_ “He walked on four like an animal... Did he already lose his pride as a human!?” _

 

_ “Oh my god! His neck is completely decolorized! Oh! And the Nohr emblem is marked on his face!” _

 

**_The Nohr emblem? What do they mean? On my face? The mark Leo burnt on my forehead?_ **

 

_ “His face is splattered with Prince’s Leo cum…Damn he looks good!” _

 

_ “He is walking on four! His legs aren’t even functioning!” _

 

_ "He was so bratty and cocky back then. Finally, Gods punished him for killing our soldiers!" _

 

_ “His ass is bleeding! Oh damn Prince Leo must have been torturing him, but he deserved it.” _

 

**_I deserved it? Why? I am not born as a slave! I am a Prince! Prince Takumi of Hoshido!_ **

 

_ “Do you know they have just started their courtship yesterday? He was fucked in the throne room!” _

 

_ “See that silly angered face? That’s the stubborn Prince Takumi who never accept defeat!” _

 

_ “And his collar! It’s right under his ears!” _

 

_ “It’s only the second day and Prince Leo is showing off his new pet! He must love his new sex toy.” _

 

Shivering, Takumi found himself in a vulnerable position. His head was marked with the Nohr emblem, showing that he is Nohr’s property. Terrified tears pricked from his eyes, and begged his master to stop this torment. He curled himself and moved backward, but his master smashed the dildo right on his prostate whenever he neglected his command.

 

“Ngh…” The pet moaned and clench his hand into a fist. Despite this was only the second day of their relationship, Leo was able to hit his spot accurately. The smut face on his master showed his satisfaction to his ‘beloved’ pet.

 

The master kneeled down and pushed his pet’s butt onto the wooden tiles, forcing him to support his body with his arms. His thumb rubbed the collar while another hand pulled and pushed the plug. Blood rolled off his skin and contaminated the wooden tiles. Smirking, Leo unsealed his voice.

 

“ARGH!!! STOP IT!!! Nngh… NO!!! PLEASE!!!” Moans were mixed with groans and screams. The ‘pleasure’ his master giving was overflowing. Tears were brimming from his eyes and rolling off his cheek. “M-Master…” Takumi begged as he didn’t want to be punished again. He had already lost his sight: The very thing that archers depend on. He is no longer a free and proud prince, but a pet who is fucked no matter he is willing or not willing to. All he wanted is to undone himself. “P-please…Stop…”

 

“Who allowed you to speak like a man? You are a pet!” He gave an extra thrust to his hole, which caused the pet to buck his hips. “You are only allowed to bark.”

 

The slave stared at his master. _There is no way that he would act like a dog._ _I am a man! I am not an animal!_ He thought. _Don’t even think about it!_

 

“Maybe I should give you an extra lesson about your behaviors.” He rubbed his inner thigh and played with his balls. Another hand traced his spine and separated his butt cheek. The urge to cum had already driven Takumi crazy, so he spreaded his leg as wide as he could.  _ Damn!  _ He scolded himself for his foolish act.  _ Why am I doing this? I am not giving in! _

 

_ “Prince Takumi is such a slut! He is already spreading his legs wide even though Prince Leo has just barely touched him!” _

 

_ “He's moaning whenever Prince Leo kicked his ass despite his ass is bleeding! Did he enjoy the pain? What a slutty, masochistic pet.” _

 

_ “Are all Hoshidans that submissive? I’m going to bring one Hoshidan pet back home!” _

 

Takumi bit his lips and ignored the comment. He wanted to scold the nobles, or soldier, so whoever they were, but he would just end up teased harder. He is now Prince Leo’s pet. He is no longer the prince. He has nothing.

 

“You are not even concentrating.” Leo’s voice interrupted his mind. Warms hands wrapped around his cock and squeezed it, giving him more ‘contentment’. Smirking, Leo laughed at his pet, who was trying to releif himself by following his orders. His submissive nature caused him to follow whatever command he gave. Another playful hand flipped the hem on his yukata, exposing his lower body to the public.

 

“STOP! Nngh…STOP IT!”

 

But it was already too late. His yukata was already torn into half and sliding off his shoulders. Discolored skin was exposed with his butt rising high, showing his hole to the public.

 

_ “Takumi’s muscular body is truly a sight to behold!” _

 

_ “Prince Leo is showing his pet in front of the crowd… How fascinating!” _

 

_ “Did you see Takumi’s expression? His eyes are widening and narrowing in fear!” _

 

_ “He's crying in embarrassment and the constant pleasure from the toys stuck in his crotch.... How cute! Prince Leo really knows how to tame a pet. Even it 's Prince Takumi.” _

__

“Well, did I allowed you to speak _? _ But look at you, showing your body in the public.” Teasing the head of his cock, Leo gave a harsh yank on his hair. When the plug started loosening, he prethrustedssed it in as deep as he could. “Meow, so that I will let you cum.”

 

His cock was constantly pumping to come. He could no longer control his desire: He allowed himself to do everything in order to relief himself. He mumbled and focused at the ground. “Meow…”

 

“What? I can’t hear that!”

 

“Meow!!”

 

“Louder!”

 

“MEOW!!!” Takumi screamed so hard that it hurt his throat. He could listen to his Master clapping and lewd laughing for his act, yet he couldn’t feel himself cumming any sooner. “Woo, woo!” He pumped his dick but all he got was a stroke on his dick.

 

“ _ He walk like an animal, meow and bark like an animal. Has he really forgotten he is human!? What's next, then, will he eat directly from a bowl!?” _

 

_ “But he is a pet! Pets deserve to be treated like animal! Pet are no longer human. They are on the same caste as animals! He has lost all the right he deserved as a human!” _

 

_ “From a prince to a pet… He must be very depressed.” _

 

_ “Not to mention all his siblings were dead. He's all alone. Poor thing..." _

 

_ “Does that mean he should be the rightful heir of the throne? Is he the last surviving Hoshidan royal?” _

 

_ “No, he doesn't have the right for the throne anymore! Forget the throne, he doesn't even have the right to wear proper clothes, to properly walk and to speak like a human! He is just a pet and  pets deserve nothing!"   _

 

Groaning, Takumi stared at the blonde. He wanted to question  _ why _ Leo ignored him,  _ why  _ he lied about letting him cum. Laughing, the Master stood up and unsealed his sight, but took away his ability to speak. “Oh, I’m sorry. But I want to see your stubborn begging face a little longer.”

 

“Nngh…” He body was pulled forward though his limbs shivered in exhaustion. The image soon became clear and hundreds of nobles and soldier were gathering all around him. Some of them were gossiping about his body, and others were chatting how ‘beautiful’ he is. Lewd and horrified moans left his lips when an extra thrust was pushed deeper. His legs were now jelly-like and couldn’t even move. Laughing, the crowd glared at the Hoshidan prince, who was meowing in the open corridors. Despite the anger, Takumi unwillingly crawled forward with his shivering arms.  _ It isn’t a time to choice. Following is the only way to avoid being punished again. _

 

Chuckling, Leo showcased his pet around the Palace. However, none of them were allowed to touch Takumi. Whenever the nobles were fascinated by his body shape, Leo would push him away and kicked Takumi towards his next stop. Red marks were left and created a route for his parade. There had been times that Takumi had driven crazy and paused. However, the longer he stayed, the harsher Leo kicked at his butt, the harder the trust to his sweet spot is. The desire of cuming had already painted his face red and boiled him. 

 

_ Please. _ He begged silently in his heart.  _ Stop this. _

 

After a long journey of public humiliation, Leo met his retainer, Niles, in front of his room. He leaned on the door and stared at his pet, smirking as he saw the pet looking at him.

 

“How is your private life going, Lord Leo?” He stroked the pet’s hair and exposed his purplish neck. “Did you guys have a fun time together?”

 

“That’s too much, Niles.” Leo jerked the leash back, pulling Takumi closer to himself. Stumbling, the slave fell onto the ground and spread his legs wide. His arms and legs were resting on the wooden tiles as he was exhausted by the journey. “You don’t have to the right to touch  _ my  _ pet.”

 

“Oh my, I’m the one who cleaned him up.” Niles kneeled and rubbed his thumbs on the wand. “You are a cruel lover, Lord Leo. Constantly pressing his prostate while his cock is blocked by the plug.”

 

“Don’t you have anything better to do, Niles?” Leo pushed his retainer away before he could touch his ‘beloved’ Takumi. “Not to mention that he is  _ my  _ pet. I am the one who decide what I want to do with him.”

 

“Well, well. You wasn’t so sure when Lord Xander told you to rape him on the throne.” He smirked at his master and turned around. “Bye then, Lord Leo. Tell me when you’ve changed your mind.” Niles left without any touches and flirts. The Prince looked at him, and ensured his retainer disappeared before kicking his pet once more.

 

“Crawl.” Leo tugged the silvery strands after the instant command. “Go back to the room.” He wiped his back and sit on it.

 

“Argh…” Groans left his lips as he was surprised by the extra weight. The plug in his hole was teased once again and hit his prostate. His ass cheek was opened and closed by the master’s palm. His chest was then invaded by soft touches.

 

“Carry me back to my room and I will relief you.” Leo gave him a harsh pull on both his hair and his leash. “Don't tell me that you aren’t strong enough,  _ Prince Takumi _ .”

 

The pet moans, though he still obediently carried the payload back to his room.  _ Maybe he is speaking the truth. _ He tried to convince himself when his legs barely lifted himself up. His cock had been thrusting for friction and his desire could no longer be held.  _ One more step.  _ He encouraged himself though his face was burning red.  _ You will be able to relief yourself soon. You’ll be able to cum. Soon. _

 

“Well, well. Aren’t you my obedient pet, Takumi?” Leo unsealed his voice and kicked his ass when he arrive his room. Blood contaminated his shoes and the carpet below. Moaning, Takumi fell onto the ground, with his half-lidded eyes glancing at the Prince. His limbs were shivering and could no longer react.

 

“I-I thought, you a-are…” Begging eyes gazed at his master. Rather than releasing his cum, his master unplugged the dildo in his hole. Curious fingers were replaced and scratched his hole. “Nngh…Leo…Master…”

 

“Stupid pet. Do you think you can cum?” Leo ejected his fingers and tied Takumi’s wrist with his magic strands. “Comfort yourself.” He plugged the dildo back to the hole. 

 

Panting and screaming, Takumi looked at his Master who was walking into the bathroom. Tears pricked through his eyes and he slowly crawled towards his master.

 

“Please…master…I beg you…” The silvery-haired prince bowed down and begged. He tried to release by plugging the wand out, but somehow he wasn’t able to position his hands near his own cock. Whenever he intended to comfort himself, electricity paralysed him and pushed his hands back. “I-I…Nngh…c-comfort…m-master…I’m…yours…”

 

Irritated, Leo grabbed his hair and lifted Takumi up. “You have always been mine, slut. I am not the one serving you. Prepare yourself for tonight’s play.” He unplugged the wand and threw Takumi onto the floor “I’m doing this for you just because it is the first time.” He kicked his guts and smashed his head onto the ground. “Don't contaminate  _ my _ room, pet. Or else you will be in big trouble.”

 

“Master!”

 

The door was shut and cum was spilling all over the carpet without noticing. _Damn._ Takumi bit his lips _._ _What can I do?_ The ‘Hoshidan prince’ sobbed and looked himself at the mirror. The Nohr emblem was burnt on his forehead. Cum and tears covered his face. The collar wrapped around his neck. 

 

_ I am no longer the Hoshidan prince. I am just a slut that is willing to eanything in order to cum.  _ White streaks dropped from his cheek to his naked body _. Everyone has seen me walking like a pet naked. I am branded as the ‘Nohr’s property’ and everyone thinks I deserve it. I am just a mere fucking pet. Why? Why fate needs to be so cruel on me?  _ He sobbed and fell onto the ground.

 

“What have you done, you fucking pet!” The door banged and frightened the pet. “Didn’t I told you NOT to cum? Didn’t I told you to keep my room clean? I really need to tame you so that you know what you should do!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Art from コブラ(えこ～ず) Twitter [https://twitter.com/cobra_chan18](url)
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/luluceifier-fanfic
> 
> Lulu: Em...since we are doing this for just pure entertainment, we wouldn't update this so often. And ya, I'm sorry for what has happened to Takumi. (Btw, the brand in on his forehead rather than his cheek, if you are curious about it) 
> 
> There is no dairy in this chapter because it happens on the same day as the next chapter. So, all at once!
> 
> Draconic: Lulu loves cliffhanger, and yea so there's it. You think Takumi have suffered enough? Future chapters will be more agonizing for him. All right, see you next time!


End file.
